PANAS
by Yashina Uzumaki
Summary: SasuNaru/Di hari yang panas, apa yang di lakukan Sasuke dan Naruto berdua?/"Ugh..sempit sekali, Dobe!"/Sho-Ai pertama Yas/RnR?


**"Naruto" punya mbah "Masashi Kishimoto"**

**Tp fic ini punya "Yas-chan" dong~**

**SasuNaru  
><strong>

**Romance&Humor  
><strong>

**WARNING** : Abal, gaje, AU, Typo, Sho-Ai, (agak) OOC, dll

**Don't like, Don't read**

#

#

Siang ini semakin panas karna matahari sudah sempurna menduduki singgasananya. Yapz…hari kini sudah semankin siang. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana musim panas di hari yang panas, juga terjebak di situasi yang panas? Jawabannya adalah kau akan benar-benar mati kepanasan.

Maka dari itu, mari kita lihat pasangan kita satu ini yang sedang melakukan adegan panas.

…

…

…

(Readers nunggu apa?

Gak nunggu yang macem-macemkan?

Yas kan masih di bawah umur~#Plakk. Bukgh. Takk.#)

…

…

…

"Ugh..sempit sekali, Dobe!"

"Sa-aduh. Sakit, Teme."

"Ah-hah, kau tak apakan, Dobe?"

"Ya,,ak-aww. Aku tak apa."

Terlihat dua remaja atau kita sebut saja sepasang kekasih berseragam SMA sedang saling menghimpit satu sama lain. Apa yang mereka lakukan dengan saling menghimpit? Bagi yang punya pikiran ero sama seperti saya^^, kalian tak akan mendapatkan apa yang kalian inginkan.

Seorang remaja laki-laki dengan rambut model pantat ayam dan mata oniks yang tajam kini sedang berdiri menghimpit seorang remaja laki-laki lain yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya, dengan rambut pirang menyala dan mata sewarna langit siang.

Kedua remaja ini sedang dalam situasi panas, juga di tempat yang panas. Dah ayolah~bagaimana tidak panas coba, bila ingin pulang sekolah kau malah terjebak di antara puluhan orang yang berdesakan memenuhi sebuah gerbong kereta? Badanmu tergencet, kaki terinjak, dan ada beberapa orang yang membawa barang bawaan yang lumayan besar.

Oh good,,rasanya sumpek dan panas. Apa lagi bila di tambah tangan-tangan jail dari orang mesum yang menyentuh bagian tubuhmu. Uuh~mengerikan.

"Uuhk~'suke."

"Bertahanlah. Tak lama lagi pasti sampai."

"Bu-bukan itu-"

"Ada ap––SIAL"seketika Sasuke langsung menggeram tak kala oniks-nya melihat ada lengan lelaki mesum yang tengah asik meraba bokong kekasih pirangnya. Sasuke langsung mencengkram lengan si Pak Tua yang kurang ajar pada Dobe tersayangnnya dan membuatnya marah.

Naruto langsung bernafas lega saat Sasuke sudah memelintir lengan orang kurang ajar yang menyentuhnya tanpa surat ijin(?).

"Jangan . Pernah. Kau. Sentuh. Dobe-ku. Dengan. Tangan. Kotormu. Pak Tua!"ujar Sasuke dingin dengan aura membunuh yang sangat peka keluar dari tubuhnya dan pancara oniks-nya yang tajam menusuk setiap yang melihat–lebay–

"Aww…sa-sakit. Ma-maafkan aku."Sasuke langsung menyentakkan tangan si Pak Tua kasar dan memberikan kenang-kenangan berupa bogem mentah di rahang si Pak Tua. –Poor you Pak Tua…

Si Pak Tua mengerang kesakitan dan tersungkur jatuh di lantai gerbong kereta. "Sekali lagi kau lakukan hal itu pada Dobe-ku–"Sasuke berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan si Pak Tua, lalu berbisi tepat di telingan si Pak Tua. "Ku habisi Kau!"dan muncullah seringai iblis milik Uchiha bungsu kita satu ini, membuat orang-orang yang melihat langsung mundur teratur, tidak mau menjadi sasaran amukan Sasuke.

Sasuke lantas berdiri, mengacurhkan si Pak Tua yang langsung lari menembus sesaknya penumpang gerbong, dan kembali menyamankan diri di samping sang terkasih, Dobe-nya, Namikaze Naruto.

"Teme~"

"Hn?"

"Jadi lega ya!"

…

**_END_**

#

#

Satu lagi fic gaje yang Yas buat. Sho-Ai looo..tapi amburadul, gaje dan aaahh~inilah Yas. Yas paling gak bisa bikin fic yang ringan, yaoi lagi. Beneran deh gak bisa.

Sebenernya Yas gak mau public ni cerita, cuma karna Yas 'agak' kesel juga dapet fleme yang bilang kalo Yas "Betah banget ngejadiin Naruto karakter yang di sakitin, sama Sasuke, lagi" Yas 'agak' gak terima.

Yas bukannya demen bikin Naruto tersakiti di fic Yas, cuma Yas punya 'alur' cerita sendiri. Kalo belom apa-apa udah ada yang nyimpulin Yas itu demen terus bikin Naru yang tersakiti, **ITU SALAH.**

Mungkin yang nge-fleme Yas itu FG Naru, dan Yas juga termaksud FG Naru. Yas juga ngerti sama perasaan anda yang mem-fleme fic Yas, karna Yas pun pernah benci -sangat- sama author yang terus-terusan bikin Naru menderita.

Tp Yas gak pernah nge-fleme. Buat Yas fleme itu gak ada gunanya.

Karna sekian banyak Yas baca sebuah fleme isinya itu selalu menjelek-jelekan fic sang author. Mungkin masih bisa di terima kalau sebuah fleme itu isinya nasihat. Nah kalau isinya cuma mau mencemooh? Setiap orang itu berbeda-beda, ada yang terima dan ada yang bisa langsung down.

Okeh..Yas berterimakasih saja untuk yang mem-fleme, karna itu sebuah sindiran yang bisa membangun Yas. Dan bagi reader yang juga kurang suka dengan cara menulis Yas, dan alur yang Yas gunakan, silahkan tinggalkan pesan, kritik yang membangun, n reques juga boleh, di kotak review.

Fleme? Terserah~


End file.
